


Christmas at the Asylum

by mm8



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Advent Challenge 2012, Christmas, Dalek Oswin, Episode: s07e01 Asylum of the Daleks, Gen, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswin's first Christmas in the asylum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at the Asylum

Being stuck in a Dalek asylum for a year gets boring really fast. Time is hard to keep. Oswin isn't sure why she hasn't gone mad yet.

She misses Christmas the most. She remembers that as a child her mother would rock her to sleep with lullabies on Christmas Eve. On Christmas morning, her father would dress up as Father Christmas and hand deliver her presents.

To make her own little Christmas in the asylum, Oswin plays _The Nutcracker Suite_ on repeat and lights a candle every day until the 25th (or what she is assuming is even December). Oswin even goes as far as picking out one of her favorite items in her shuttle and wraps it up as a Christmas present to herself.

It's not a perfect Christmas, but it's the best one she's had so far with a bunch of Daleks.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
